


reveries.

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Masturbation, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, i have no idea what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: He remembered everything.TLJ SPOILERS





	reveries.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains MAJOR SPOILERS FOR TLJ.
> 
> I've been McFreaking out for the last 24hours and I don't know what to do with myself so here.
> 
> EDIT: I'M SORRY, I ADDED SOMETHING BELATEDLY JUST THEN R.I.P

He remembered everything.

At the time, he was too preoccupied, too distracted by her sudden appearances and their new bond to really see what was happening. But now with Crait a few hours behind him, he remembered it all.

He doesn’t think even she knew what she did, and that only made his breath hitch. The tendrils of their bond was still there, despite Snoke being dead. When the Supreme Leader initially revealed that he manufactured their bond, the stinging betrayal couldn’t even come close to how he felt. There was no way it could be true. Being played by his teachers all his life, he should really be more accustomed to the feeling, but it always came as a surprise whenever it happened. What a fool he was.

But no matter. It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true.

After all, she was still there.

The way her lip tugged down slightly, eyes softening for a split second before she made up her mind and shut the door on him, was etched into his mind. The disappointment was palpable.

Their bond was still there, despite neither trying it out. He could feel it. It was still there.

Alive.

He stared at his gloved hand, shaking as he relived the moment they touched. It was the most intimate thing he had ever experienced. Nothing could compare. All those years of practicing the way of the Force could not measure to how real and alive he felt, reaching out painstakingly slow, only for a ghost caress of her fingers.

But it was worth it.

‘ _You’re not alone_.’

‘ _And neither are you_.’

With a strangled cry, he smashed his fists against the panelled wall. Pain bloomed along his knuckles despite the leather cushioning the blows, but he barely felt it.

_‘You don’t have to do this.’_

He kept up his barrages, again and again and didn’t stop until—

_‘Why did you hate your father?’_

_Crack!_

The way her words became a stuttering mess when she saw him, the word ‘father’ indistinct from her embarrassment.

_‘Do you have something, a cowl or something, you could put on?’_

He pulled back his fist and fingered the cowl draped over his tunic clad body. Belated, but he did it in the end. A shame that she already saw him like that. Even though she averted her eyes, he knew that she saw. And he also knew how flustered it made her, before she sighed and went on with her questions.

It only made sense why her eyes flickered over his body when she was mere inches from him. In the elevator on the way to Snoke, it was quick but he saw it. It’s one thing to see him through their bond, it’s another to see his wide form in the flesh. He wondered if she thought about touching him, to press her hand against chest to see if he’s really as solid as he appeared.

Oh, but she did lay a hand on him. During their fight against the Praetorian guards, back to back like some power couple. It was them versus the world, and nothing else mattered to him. As he curled his back and threw his weight into cutting down the guard before him, he felt her hand grab onto his thigh, using it and his back as support as she kicked three guards off them.

He was too preoccupied with not dying to notice it, but now it was all he could think about. His treacherous mind cursed his build momentarily, knowing full well if her hands were a bit higher, or more inwards, that it would have connected with something _else_. Then again, it was probably for the best that they didn’t or his mind might have short circuited, resulting in their demise.

But now in the sanctuary of his quarters, repeating their fleeting moments together was all he could do. He quickly unbuttoned his trousers and grasped his hardening cock in his hands, exhaling deeply through his nostrils as he recalled everything about her. The way her determined eyes burned his when she caught the lightsaber. Or the way they glistened, begging to come back with her. Or the way she looked at him, despondent at what he had become before shutting the Falcon.  

The way the pads of her fingers felt against his.

Cock unbearably hard, he slid his hand up and down his shaft with his lip wedged painfully between his teeth. His gloved hand didn’t feel right, he needed skin, but he didn’t deserve it. They shared something special with that very hand, and he refused to taint it with what he was doing. If he kept his gloves on, he could convince himself that what they shared was still intimate. Not cheap, like what he was doing.

He knew she was watching. He could feel the disgust roll off her in waves and that only made him pump his cock faster. His grunts were unbearably loud in his room, nothing but stifling silence whenever they were connected. She didn’t even realise what she had done to him, so he pushed all his memories onto her. It’s only fair that she knows exactly what caused this.

Her looks in the elevator. Her touches in the throne room. Her passion when she came to him.

Relying on his tightening grip and reveries, he built himself up to his orgasm.

“Don’t—”

It was the only word she uttered before he came with thick cum sliding off his leather palm, but he knew she saw what was on his mind.

_‘You are a monster.’_

“I am,” he whispered, right before she broke their connection. “But not as much as you,” he said to his empty room, the sound of the busy halls filling his ears once more.

Lightyears away, Rey sat in her bunk staring at her hand, wide eyed. She was too scared to move, too shocked at the strength of their bond. She didn't know how much time passed until she moved again, tilting her hand downwards for the cum to glide off her palm.

"Garbage," she muttered.


End file.
